A Woman's Touch
by afterall
Summary: When Tohma and Mika’s marriage falls apart, Noriko and Ryuuichi are there to help. What remains to be seen is if the support of friendship will help repair their relationship or if infidelity will tear them further apart. Het, Yuri, Yaoi...
1. Mist

_Summary: When Tohma and Mika's marriage falls apart, Noriko and Ryuuichi are there to help them piece together their broken hearts. What remains to be seen is if the support of friendship will help repair their relationship or if infidelity will tear them further apart… Yaoi, yuri, and some het lovin' too. Fair warning: This fic may include ideas or circumstances that irk those who are irked by homosexuality, heterosexuality, adultery, and the women's liberation movement … (also hippies). Ships: (in order of appearance) Mika/Tohma, Mika/Noriko, Ryuuichi/Tohma_

_Rated: __**M**__ for cussing, sex, cussing during sex, and extra-marital excursions (seriously kids, don't try this at home ;D.) _

_Author's Notes: Mika is a character I have felt to be ignored by character and fan alike. I was drawn to her strength, though, and observing the spacious leeway for character development, was forced to create something a little more for her. A spotlight fic is no more than she deserves. Tohma, on the other hand, reminds me of myself and, so, absolutely must be included. I've tried to do justice to both sides of a conflict, a task I know is not easy. Please review. Be as cruel as you must. (In fact, please be cruel. Kindness is rarely constructive…)_

--

_Chapter 1: Mist_

Mika was alone again. She was used to being alone, but today was her anniversary. No, _our_ anniversary, she thought, bitterly. Tohma, she knew, had not forgotten, but had consciously neglected his plans of a quiet candlelit dinner with his wife in favor of "more pressing involvements" as he would call them when he shuffled into their home late that night. Mika sighed and paused from her pacing of the living room floor. She glanced at the phone. She longed to see the small red light by the receiver blink to tell her Tohma had called, but she knew better. He would not bother. He never bothered. He just didn't care to. Mika's self-absorbed, workaholic, chronically absent husband would again stand her up. She felt like a rejected prom date.

She stopped by the small window overlooking the driveway and wrapped her arms around her, shivering. Had it really been eight years since that first night they'd spent as husband and wife? Eight years since Seguchi Tohma, barely a blip on the music industry radar, had easily scooped her up, despite her height, and stumbled through the door of their hotel room, laughing as he dropped her gracelessly onto the bed. Eight years since he'd stretched out beside her and ran his hands across the white lace of her bodice and whispered, _"I love you." _Eight years since his careful hands had untied the laces binding her gown around her and slid each layer off of her, slowly; since he'd shrugged off his tuxedo jacket and let her, now only in her bra and panties, unhook his cummerbund and tug each button of his shirt loose as he picked bobby pins out of her bun. Eight years since their untasted champagne went flat, ignored on the bed-stand.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Tohma picked up his coat and put it back down for the third time as his office phone rang once again. His hand hesitated over the receiver before he made up his mind not to let the machine answer.

"Moshi moshi, Seguchi da," he curtly quipped. His mind barely registered what the soft spoken, apologetic voice on the other end was saying to him. Yes, he'd heard the demo. Yes, it was good. Yes, he'd meet with a representative. He scribbled a date down and hung up the phone, once more reaching for his coat. He hurried from his office before he could be delayed again and glanced at his watch. Shit; it was already after 8. His stomach twisted uncomfortably with guilt as he made his way from the NG headquarters.

Seguchi Tohma never broke a promise, unless that promise was to Mika. He had, after all, vowed to her, and to God, that he would put her before all else, honor her with every breath in his body, and love her with every beat of his heart. He'd vowed this at an altar as her slid a ring around her long, slender finger and leaned in to seal their lives eternally together with a kiss. He'd vowed it again as she pressed her naked body against his and, for the first time as husband and wife, he'd pushed inside her, trembling as her moan echoed through his entire body. _"Forever," _he'd gasped, and she'd kissed him, deeply, passionately, lovingly.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x _

A knock on the door woke Mika from her heavyhearted daze. Who would call at this hour? A glance through the peephole revealed little more than a fuzzy mass of purple, but it was enough.

"Noriko-chan!" Mika exclaimed as she flung the door open and greeted her old friend with a warm hug. "What brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb Mika. I know for a fact that your lousy husband is still traipsing around his office and completely ignoring his beautiful wife on this, the most sacred day of a married couple's year!" Her tone was melodramatically woeful. She stepped inside, throwing a outturned palm to her forehead and sighed. Noriko's act was applauded with only a wry smile from Mika so she dropped her ploy and instead took Mika by the hands and looked at her seriously. "What can I do?"

"Nothing. Don't worry Noriko. He does this to me every year. I'm more than used to it. See, I didn't even put makeup on because I knew I wouldn't be going out," Mika said with a shrug. "And in an hour or so, he'll come shuffling in with an apology and no excuse. He'll kiss me once, say he's tired and go to bed where he'll fall asleep in exactly one minute and forty-three seconds."

"Oh, now you can't say that! Last year it took him a whole two minutes to fall asleep!"

"Last year you were still here and he fell asleep while you were yelling at him." Mika let a chuckle escape her at last. Despite her disappointment over Tohma, she was happy to have Noriko here. So rarely did Mika have an intimate moment with her close friend, she often felt 

like an unexpected phone call would be intruding on a stranger. Mika sighed again and started to sit but Noriko was too quick for her. She grabbed Mika by the wrists and pulled her startled friend toward the door. "Let's go out, Mika." Noriko smiled mischievously. "Girls' night out. No husbands, no boyfriends, just us. Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I- I- I shouldn't! I mean, Tohma won't be that long-"

"You should! You should _not _sit around here like some sad pet dog and wait for that old cog to drag his neglectful ass home. We're going out. Like it or not." Noriko put her hands on her hips, pursed her lips and froze in a pose that left no argument.

Mika sighed and stood. "Alright, alright. Just let me get presentable…"

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Tohma slowly walked up to his house, checking his watch. Eight-thirty. It wasn't so late he couldn't eat dinner with Mika. He wouldn't let this year be like last. He'd at least have a meal and a conversation with Mika. A conversation. God, what a man he was, going home to _talk_ to his woman. He opened his front door and called nervously, "Tadaima!" He fully expected his wife to announce her presence with an angry remark at his lateness and certainly at least half-expected his flamboyant fellow keyboardist to barrage him with a tirade twice as angry with interminably fouler language. He waited a moment. Still no yelling. No sound of tapping or pacing feet, no melancholy sighs, no huffing or even a strained hello.

Tohma walked from room to room, searching every last crevasse of his house for some sign of Mika. He found nothing. Returning to the kitchen opened the refrigerator. Mika had not made dinner. He scanned the counter and found… not even a note. He stood, head hung in silence, for once at a loss.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Mika and Noriko began their night with dinner at an upscale restaurant that always served the best fresh catch. Silver clicked gently all around them as the familiar tastes of old favorites brought back fond reminiscence. It was good to revel in the past. The surety of resolved trials brought the troubled trophy wife some much needed respite from dwelling in a worrisome future and bitter present.

"I can't believe it's October already!" Noriko marveled in response to reveries of Halloween parties past. There had been a particularly memorable occasion on which Mika's sour tempered brother had donned dark robes and spent the evening close to gutting people with his all too real antique scythe. Tohma was a sight to behold that night, his black lace costume that contrasted sensually with his snow white skin, here and there flecked with fake blood. False canines accomplished the perfect image of vampirism. Anyone could have fallen in love with him then, Mika thought cynically. In the end, though, it just had to be her.

Yes, she loved him. She had always loved him, still loved him. But, now, after so many years of marriage and too many years of idle conversation, pointless company and utterly passionless sex, she wasn't so sure he loved her. Come to think of it, she had never been sure. Tohma was always so kind, so polite, so political, it was like he was made of some kind of metal, cold, flattering, and indifferent.

Mika let her head hang and twirled her wedding ring absentmindedly around her finger. It was silver. It wasn't a common wedding band, but a delicate weave of twisted threads, two individual pieces of metal, separate yet inseparable. As she stared at this symbol of unity, a hand crept across the table and covered hers. Purple nails rested softly against her skin. Reminded of where she was, she looked up into Noriko's eyes.

"You've forgotten how to define yourself. Mika, you are a woman, not a wife."

"I'm missing something."

"What's that?"

"No, Noriko," Mika broke her friend's gaze and slid back from the table, "I don't want to be here anymore. Can we go someplace more… private?"

"Of course." Noriko then waved for a waiter and before long the two women had paid and hurried from the restaurant. Noriko knew what this longing for privacy meant. Mika had a confession to make. Or at least a complaint. As expected, the instant Noriko's car doors slammed, shutting confidant and confessor off from a world of prying ears, Mika's heart poured steadily across her sleeves.

"I just don't know what to do with myself anymore! At first I was happy because I could just be everything for Tohma but now, now it's like he doesn't even need me anymore! I don't even know if he loves me! I can't live like this. I feel so purposeless. I- I need to be needed! And, you know, then, when I first noticed that he didn't come home as early and didn't seem happier just to see me, I got scared and I thought, you know, that he might be having an affair, but apparently he wasn't. I didn't know what was going on. He just works more and more and- and- I asked him if we could have children because I didn't want to feel so useless! I mean I didn't say it like that. I just said I wanted to be a mother but He said he just wasn't ready to be a father. So all I can ever do is hang on his arm at cocktail parties and I'm sick of it! I can entertain myself, sure, but I want to _mean _something more. Noriko, what do I do? I don't just feel useless, I don't even feel like a person." Mika at last fell silent, save for a few quiet sniffs as she struggled to keep her tears in.

"I'm sorry Mika," Noriko whispered. "I just don't know."

It was an impulse. She never planned it or even considered it, but once the thought first occurred, there was nothing Noriko could do to stop herself from reaching out a hand to grasp Mika's face and planting a kiss fully on her lips. There was no uncomfortable silence, no stiff moments of acceptance after two pairs of love-hungry mouths dug into each other and parted. 

Mika fell promptly to Noriko's lap, wailing miserably. Shaking hands clawed at the younger woman's blouse in some desperate attempt to dig out comfort. Noriko stroked the corners of the face Mika now pressed tightly into her stomach, as if the pressure could send her hurtling back to the womb, ready to start life afresh. This time around she would not allow herself to so forcefully love a man uncommitted to her. This time she would not sacrifice womanhood for femininity, or pleasure for power. This time… was still last time. No amount of desire could restart life.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x _

Tohma had waited up all night for Mika, but she had not come home. The sun had risen and Tohma, still awake, still worried, had given up his vigil and prepared to leave for work. Circles hung dark beneath his eyes and the short journey to NG studios passed by him in complete haze. He barely noticed where his feet were taking him as he trudged into his office, ignoring the flirtatious greetings of some new secretary. He didn't even know her name. Perhaps he should. Oh well, now was not the time.

He reached his desk and picked up his hand-held. His weary mind struggled to make sense of the characters that reliably told him, everyday, what he should be doing. He managed to figure out that nothing was scheduled for him until ten o'clock when a representative from a civic hall in Sapporo would call to discuss a recent security breach at one of his investments'concert involving a particularly aggressive fan and her symptoms of kleptomania. This was a good day for that particular executive. He was too tired to threaten to sue on grounds of negligence. Tohma sighed and pressed his palms to his eyes. He had a terrible headache. That rapping wasn't helping either. What the hell was that, anyway? Oh. The door.

"Come in" Tohma called lazily. His new secretary stood on the other side of the doorframe, bowing in respect. Bowing in propriety.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," His nameless secretary smiled prettily. Her hair was died honey-brown and was styled in slight waves that curled around her perfect heart-shaped face. Her make-up was impeccable and made her skin look flawless, her eyes wide and innocent. A dangerous misconception, Tohma knew. Women like that were never innocent. Tohma didn't know who had hired her, and he didn't care, but he had no doubt she had slept with a board member to secure such a position. Hell, she'd be able to meet stars, and probably sleep with them too.

"Your mail, sir. A K-san left a message for you earlier. He asked if you would return his call as soon as possible. Also, a document came in from that American company regarding the Japanese tour you are negotiating. Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?" Her perfect lips posed in a pout and her eyelids fluttered. Oh yeah, she was _definitely_ that kind of girl. Feeling a little sorry for her now, Tohma mentally applauded his constitution of iron.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly al-" The grubby long-eared head of a pink stuffed bunny suddenly appeared from around the door. "Ryuichi? Why are you here so early?" Tohma asked in surprise, interrupting himself. His energetic friend usually didn't make an entrance until far later in the morning. A far louder entrance.

"Tohma is mean," said a voice from behind the door. "He doesn't even say hello to poor Kumagoro."

"Oh pardon me, Kumagoro," Tohma bowed an apology, humoring his eccentric friend, "Good morning, and do come in. What ever can I do for you, old friend?" He watched his secretary blanch.

"Kumagoro just wanted to see Tohma," Ryuichi explained for the mute rabbit, "He passed us in the lobby. He looked very sad. Tohma didn't say hello." Ryuichi's large babyish eyes emerged from behind the door and then followed his bunny into the room. "What's wrong with Tohma?"

Tohma turned to his secretary and gave her a calm smile. "Please excuse us," was his only explanation for the pop star's odd behavior. The moment she regained her composure, bowed, and left the office, he turned back to Ryuichi, false smile hitched onto his face. "Nothing's wrong. Thank you, Ryuichi… and Kumagoro, for your concern, but really, everything's fine." No need to dampen the spirits of the innocent, right?

"Okay." Ryuichi bounced to his feet and made his way back through the office door, seemingly content with Tohma's answer. Tohma settled back at his desk, shuffling papers around, but looked back up when he heard the door creek. There, once again poking through the crack in the door, was the head of a pink stuffed bunny. "Tohma," the voice of Ryuichi sounded from the hallway, "Kumagoro doesn't like it when you lie."

--

Footnote!

eight isn't _quite _random, but I did just make it up. Something like an educated guess…


	2. Mud

_Chapter 2: Mud_

"We have rehearsal today." Several grains of rice fell from Noriko's mouth as she spoke, forgetting to swallow first. "Excuse me. If Tohma asks…"

"Tell him I'm here," Mika sighed. There was no use in making him worry. "… If he asks."

Noriko nodded, finishing her breakfast in silence. When she'd put on her make-up and prepared to go, she leaned down to Mika, still sulking at the table, and kissed the top of her head. "Think about what I said," Noriko murmured. She picked up her purse and left.

Mika had been thinking about it. Her mind turned the problem over and over again. How had she once defined herself? What was she before she'd met Tohma? In truth, she couldn't think of a time she hadn't based her own identity on the people around her. When she was a child, Eiri was the artistic one and Tatsuha was the athletic one, so she'd been the scholar of the family. It didn't matter that she didn't actually like school. Out-performing her brothers was all that mattered.

She'd gone to university, but not with any clear intentions. She thought she might get a job as a teacher. That would have made her father happy. He'd told her once that the most important thing about university was to meet an educated man to marry. Well she had and that was it. She was the tall, elegant woman on the arm of an executive. Just like her father always wanted.

So if she stripped it all away, who would she be? She stood and brought the breakfast dishes to the sink. They were bright pink and had white cartoon rabbits bounding along the edges, surrounded by a cascade of flowers. Noriko had picked them up at the hyaku-en because they made her laugh. They really were ugly and certainly not the kind of thing Mika would have in her house. She doubted if she'd let them through the front door. But that was one of the things Mika loved best about Noriko; she was always amused by the strangest of things. That was probably why she put up with Ryuuichi so well.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Tohma bustled into the studio head buried in a stack of papers, shuffling them about, he began to rattle off instructions. "Alright, we have exactly forty-eight days before our next single is due to be released. If we're all sure that the one we worked on yesterday is going to be the single, we should spend most of our time working it out. And it really needs a new title. Ryuuichi, I've put together a few notes on your lyrics so why don't you have a look at those," he handed a few pages to Ryuuichi, "and Noriko, I rearranged your part so it's less of a harmony and more of a counter-melody." He held out another stack of pages, but when no one took them from his hand, he looked up for the first time. "… Noriko?"

Noriko did not appear to be in the room. In fact, only Ryuuichi sat before him, cross-legged on the table, smiling in mild amusement.

"Noriko is late," Ryuuichi mused, tossing his worn pink bunny into the air and catching it. "Maybe she's angry with Tohma. Maybe that's why Tohma is so unhappy."

Tohma let his jaw drop but was saved from answering by the door banging open. Noriko stepped into the studio, nose in the air.

"Good morning Ryuuichi," she greeted the singer without so much as a glance at the still open mouthed Tohma. "Are those the lyrics you've been working on? How're they coming?"

"Tohma made notes. Will Noriko read them to me?" Ryuuichi looked up at Noriko with a slight pout, his eyes wide in childish request.

"Notes? From that idiot?" Noriko waved her hand behind her dismissively, just barely missing Tohma's nose. "You know, Ryuu-chan, he can't even remember his own anniversary. Or figure out why his marriage is falling apart. I doubt anything he has to say about a _love _song could be remotely worthwhile."

"I guess we know why Mika ran off last night," Tohma spat out savagely.

"And why's that, hm? Because you blew her off _again?_"

"Or because _you _prematurely convinced her I would!"

"_Concinved her? _She didn't need much convincing, Tohma. You know, maybe if you got your head out of your ass and thought about anything other than _"business" _for two seconds of your life…" Noriko took several deep breaths, he face red with anger, "well then maybe you'd actually _have_ a life!"

"Oh, I have a life, Noriko. Maybe if you weren't married to someone four times your age you'd be interested enough in your _own _life to butt out of mine!"

"Butt out!? If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be a widower by now because you'd make Mika so miserable she'd _hang_ herself!"

"How DARE you!" Tohma roared.

"You're taking everything you've got for GRANTED, you SELF-RIGHTEOUS SON OF A BITCH!" Noriko was positively screaming by now and Tohma's face had turned slightly purple.

"Like you're NOT arrogant, you PIG-HEADED PARASITE!"

"NARCISISSTIC BASTARD!"

"GOLD-DIGGING WHORE!"

"WORKAHOLIC IGNORA–"

"**STOP IT!" **Ryuuichi, who had been sitting quietly on the table, looking back and forth between his two furious band-mates, suddenly yelled, slamming his hands down on the thick metal underneath him. Noriko and Tohma fell silent, stunned by his outburst. "Ne," he said, returning to his usual wide-eyed state, "Tohma is turning into a blueberry…"

It took a moment for the ridiculousness of this statement to sink in, and it was full five seconds before anyone moved. Noriko, throwing her hands in the air, let out a cry of frustration and stormed from the room, once again leaving Tohma and Ryuuichi alone in the studio.

Sighing, Tohma sat down at the table and pressed his palms to his eyes. The worst part of it all was that he knew Noriko was right. He really was self-involved. He really was narcissistic, and a workaholic. She only had one thing wrong. He wasn't stupid. He knew exactly what kept him late at work every night. He knew why he avoided his wife. The truth was, deep down, he was terrified. Terrified that he'd lived a lie for the past eight years. Terrified that his marriage was beyond saving. Terrified that, in his heart of hearts, he was not and had never been in love with Mika.

"Ne, Tohma…" Ryuuichi inched forward and laid a hand on his friend's head and began to run his fingers through the platinum locks. Tohma's hair had always been soft and fine, so unlike Ryuuichi's own. Whenever Ryuuichi would reach up touch the hair he knew would slide like silk across his skin, Tohma would gently bat his hand away and offer a quiet reprimand. Today, Tohma let Ryuuichi touch him, comforted by the intimacy.

"Ne…" Ryuuichi said again, but stopped as he felt Tohma begin to shudder beneath his fingertips. A tear fell with a quiet tap against the table. Another fell, and another. Ryuuichi leaned down and wrapped his arms around the trembling form before him, digging his nose into Tohma's neck. "Ne," he whispered, "Tohma should not cry. He is not a blueberry."

Tohma flinched, as if physically pained by the moronic comment. Ryuuichi simply pulled him closer. Pressing cheek against tear-stained cheek, he said, "No, Tohma is a good man. Tohma should remember that."

Hearing this, Tohma brought his hands from his eyes and placed them on Ryuuichi's back, returning the embrace. He leaned into the other man's chest, pulling him close, and sobbed.

_x x x x x x x x x x x x x_

Noriko burst back into her house barely an hour after she had left it. Throwing her purse on the floor she marched into her bedroom and picked up a pillow. It sagged in its floral case, limp from the beatings it had received over the years. Noriko's fist shook as she wrapped it 

around one corner of the unfortunate padded scapegoat. Swinging back her arm, she slammed it into the bed over, and over.

_Thwack. _Mika stepped out of the shower and pulled Noriko's blue dressing robe around her. _Thwack. _What on earth was the noise? _Thwack. _She stepped into the bedroom. _Thwack. _Ah. That explained it.

"Noriko!" she called, interrupting the other woman's version of anger management therapy. "I didn't realize you'd come home!"

"Figured you wouldn't hear me." _Thwack._

"That bad, huh?"

"You'd know best." _Thwack._

Mika waited a moment, sure that Noriko would soon burst out with a series of highly offensive expletives and the full story of her encounter with Tohma. _Thwack._

"That raging head-in-his-ass walking bitch-fest!" _Thwack! _"Where does he get off! Seriously!" _Thwack. _"Thinks he's some sort of royalty! Looking down on everyone else. _Do this, Noriko, do that! Rearrange your whole part, Noriko! Butt out of my life, Noriko! Let me suffer the heinous consequences of my own pathetic actions, Noriko! _AAARG!"_ Thud. _The poor pillow finally flew from Noriko's flying arms and landed heavily on the floor.

"Hey," Mika murmured, walking over to wrap Noriko into a gentle embrace. "Don't let it get to you." She pressed her forehead against Noriko's, staring into her angry purple eyes. She held Noriko closer, feeling the tension slip from her body. Feeling her relax.

Trembling, Noriko reached up to caress Mika's cheek. Her nervous fingers traced the taller woman's elegant jaw line and continued down the curve of her neck. Her touch was so light that she wasn't sure if it was Mika's ivory skin she felt or simply the static between them. As her right hand reached Mika's collar bone, her left snaked around the small of Mika's back and settled gently at her hip. Mika rolled her shoulder back, inviting Noriko to slide her robe away from her neck and down her arm. Still tied at the waist, the thin silk wrap did not fall open but hung from her left shoulder and spiraled around her, barely clinging to the erect tip of her breast.

She wasn't sure what she should be doing with her hands. They seemed so large and in the way. Noriko was moving closer now, leaning in to the exposed side of her neck, taking in her scent. Mika's breath caught in her throat as she felt Noriko's lips graze her skin.

"Mika," Noriko's breath was hot on her shoulder and made her abdomen tighten with craving. She was getting wet. "Bed…" Noriko pushed her backwards, guiding her by the waist down, onto the soft mattress. Letting Mika fall, she stepped back to unbutton her blouse.

Mika nervously propped herself up on her elbows and tucked one foot under her other knee, unwittingly letting her gown fall from her raised leg, exposing it to the hip. Her chestnut hair fanned out behind her, framing her anxious expression. She looked both seductive and vulnerable at once. Noriko could hardly stand it.

She ripped off her blouse tight jeans as fast as she could and leaned over Mika's hardly clothed body. Noriko slipped her fingers under the cord that fastened Mika's robe around her body and pulled, causing the soft blue cloth to slide from Mika's slim, long frame. The robe still hung around Mika's forearms, spreading out underneath her like a sparkling pool; Mika was Venus, the Lady of the Lake, beautiful Lorelei, rising from the mists and waters. Her shoulders shrugged up toward her ears couldn't hide the elegance of the long neck. Her breasts swelled over her smooth arms, leaning away from her sternum, revealing a valley of pale skin the sloped downwards toward her navel, creating a barely visible line down her lean abdomen.

Noriko realized she'd been holding her breath as she raked her eyes over Mika's body and gasped, pushing her barely restrained breasts against the tight confines of her purple lace bra. Her matching boy-shorts were damp with her lust and had begun to hike up, revealing the curves light skin at the bottom of her perfect ass. Straddling Mika, she straightened her back and reached behind her, unhooking her bra. Sliding the garment from her shoulders she tossed it across the room.

Leaning over, Noriko ran her hands along the curves of Mika's sides, feeling her waist narrow below her ribs, muscle pushing out again to embrace her hips. Her legs were pushed together and Noriko knew that she was still scared, unsure of what they were doing. Noriko bent down and kissed Mika's lips, sucking just slightly until Mika let her jaw slacken, opening to allow Noriko's tongue inside. Running her tongue lightly over the roof of Mika's mouth, Noriko felt the other woman shiver under her. She knew it tickled, but she was a tease and just couldn't help it.

Breaking the kiss, Noriko began to kiss and bite Mika's neck as she moved her hands up to those perfect breasts, squeezing them and rubbing her thumbs over already hard nipples. Mika began to let out high, soft little moans, arching her back and pressing upwards into Noriko's hands. Leaving a trail of wet kisses, Noriko moved her mouth onto Mika's small pink nipple and sucked hard, pressing her teeth into the tender flesh.

Mika almost screamed. "Oh God, Noriko!" She called out, writing underneath the other woman in pain and pleasure. Not really aware of what she was doing, she arched her back until Noriko's breasts pressed against her abdomen.

Noriko mentally applauded herself. That had done it. Mika's legs fell open, her thighs resting against Noriko's knees. Not wasting a second, Noriko pulled Mika toward her, kissing her on the mouth and letting one hand trail down Mika's tight abs, through the small, groomed strip of hair towards the brunette's wet, pink, opening. One red-nailed finger slid between the puckered lips, lingering just slightly before moving on, running over Mika's hard, sensitive clit, making her shudder and moan.

She circled over the knot of nerves once, twice, pressing each side with delectable friction. Withdrawing her hand, Noriko once again ran her finger over Mika's tender opening and rested her fingertip just outside, soliciting and urgent, needy groan from Mika. That was all the encouragement she needed. She pushed one finger inside, twisting it around until finding the rough skin, filled with nerves that made Mika dig her long nails into Noriko's back.

"More," Mika moaned, kissing and caressing Noriko's neck and shoulders. This one word sent Noriko over the edge.

"Give me your hand," she hissed, grabbing at Mika's wrist. Noriko placed Mika's hand against her own wet cunt and gasped as Mika mimicked easily what Noriko had just done to her. Replacing her hand at Mika's opening she pushed in a second finger. Mika followed suit. Pressing her pelvis against her wrist, Noriko found Mika's clit with her thumb and began to thrust against her, each collision of hands and hips forcing them further inside each other.

"No- ri- ko!" Mika gasped out, "I'm gonna… I'm gonna…" Every muscle in her tensed and froze, shuddering and trembling as she orgasmed. Moaning, she pushed against Noriko's shoulder, flipping her over. Sliding down her body, Mika kissed the insides of Noriko's thighs, drawing closer and closer to her goal. When Noriko moaned, long and helpless, begging for more, Mika quit teasing her. Pushing her lips apart, Mika thrust her tongue inside, rubbing the warm rough muscle along her sensitive walls.

"Mika, please…" Noriko begged, threading her fingers through Mika's hair. Mika, taking the hint, reinserted her fingers, using her tongue to probe for Noriko's clit. With each thrust of her fingers into Noriko, Mika lapped at her hard clit.

"Faster! Faster!" Noriko called out and Mika eagerly obliged, fucking her with the weight of her whole body, flicking her tongue in tiny circles. "Oh! FUCK!" Noriko screamed, pressing herself into Mika as she came.

"Oh…" She repeated, somewhat dazed, as Mika climbed up beside her, pressing her sweat covered body against her. "Fuck…"

--

_Footnote!_

_Hyaku-en: Literally "one hundred yen." The Japanese version of the dollar store! (One of my favorite places.)_


End file.
